Cake, we don't like cake
by Bwyllin
Summary: Baking is fun, especially when it involved both Delia and Patsy together, but when past struggles get in the way, cake is the only thing that could cheer someone up. And Delia, of course. Patsy and Delia baking prompt for tumblr


Note: This my first piece of creative writing to be posted online, so it probably is full of mistakes. But this is an answer to a prompt that was sent to me on tumblr (Call-the-emerald), and I've managed to write 1000 words.

* * *

Nonnatus house is usually bustling with action by 10am in the morning. Most of it's resident's are awake before dawn, ready to pray. It's midwives and nurses up a short time after. The Nuns had dispersed into their daily jobs, the house had been swept clean, and silence covered the entirety of Nonnatus house. All the action was centred in the kitchen, a distinct smell could be identified, one that could entice Sister Monica Joan away from her nonsensical duties...the smell of cake. From the corridors of Nonnatus house all that could be heard was muffled chatter, laughter and the clanking of pots.

Pastry, eggs and all sorts of confectionery were lying everywhere. Delia was fully consumed by the creation of cake that she was silent for the most part of an hour. Hands tied into the dough she has made, smiling away. She quickly formed it into a large round tin and laid it down in the oven beside her "After the gentlemen in the café, and I declaring that I didn't like cake, I'm surprised you suggested baking on our day off Pats!" She declared, brushing off any mess that was on her.

Patsy, who was cleaning the table behind her, stopped, she obviously knew that Delia had made a full recovery, but still, when she hears the same lines that Delia spoke before the accident, it just pierces through her like a knife. Patsy's emotions started welling up within her, she bit her lip and looked down, tugging at the cloth. "You still remember?" she said gently.

Delia swung round to observe Patsy, momentarily ceasing all activities, a growing concern piled onto Delia's mind "Oh cripes...", she raised her head up and then returned "Cariad... Of course, I remember everything, but you shouldn't be worried, I'm not, why would I be? I like cake, mostly...w-when I can actually get my hands on it." she laughed, and Patsy could not help laughing either, if anybody could cheer her up in a second Delia could. Delia continued to walk towards Patsy, grabbing her hands and playing with them. Both met each others eyes, and for a moment, the world ceased to exist. Until Patsy remembered that she was in a convent and started checking if any unsuspecting visitors were around, moving away from her.

Patsy finished cleaning the table and made her way to the sink, Delia voiced a long drawn out sigh "Instead of baking, we could go sit outside, spend some time together without the impending fear of Sister Monica Joan walking in..." Delia jokingly said in a rather raspy voice.

"Cake first, then alone time. Although I don't think we can ever be perfectly alone." Patsy's voice had lost all interest, how could such a thing bring her mood down to a level in which Delia has never seen before. The only other time she's seen her like this, was when she was too afraid to have her hand held by Delia when others were around, after the typhoid incident.

Silence enveloped the kitchen, it had been 40 minutes since the cake was placed to cook. Delia knew that she had to do something quick to cheer Patsy up before she's locked into this mood for the rest of the day. They had been talking during this time, although very few words escaped either mouths. Delia glanced at Patsy, who was twiddling at her handkerchief, a grin rose out of Delia's lips "You missed a bit..." she claimed. Patsy darted her head up with a surprised look on her face, she was taken aback in confusion when suddenly Delia threw a small handful of flour at her. Patsy cheerfully exclaimed, "Delia..." For the first time in 40 minutes she smiled. Delia got up from her chair and giggled, approaching her slowly. "Come on Pats, cakes ready."

Patsy had took to the sink again, brushing off the remaining flour, she was smiling from ear to ear. "Well first" she mumbled, holding her hand under the tap for a second, gathering some water in her palms. "You missed a bit too..." Delia grinned, but she had no time to react when Patsy flung round and threw a handful of water onto her. The laughter from both of them had kick started the friendly atmosphere again, which had previously been lost. They kept a distance, hunched over chuckling. They started to make their way towards each other, but they were interrupted by the bell of the oven which made both of them jump, triggering the laughter again. Patsy went to go remove the perfect, golden cake from the oven, "So Deels, did you say you didn't like cake?"

Patsy's tone was a mocking one, she looked at Delia from the corner of her eye and smirked. Delia placed one hand on Patsy's waist and concurred "Oh I like cake." she continued "Men buying me cake,no. Other than Fred, I like Fred."

Time passed as they filled the fluffy cake with strawberry jam and cream. They could not embrace for long as they could heard fast-paced footsteps approaching the room. Both composed themselves and separated slightly, and turned around to greet whoever was approaching.

"I propose that I smell the fresh scent of cake." Sister Monica Joan innocently smiled as she calmly walked towards Patsy and Delia. More footsteps could be heard from the corridor. Trixie and Cynthia walked through the door way. Sister Monica Joan continued "Nurse Franklin... Our newcomer and Nurse Mount bare a scrumptious cake."

"Marvellous, but I suggest that we keep away from it for now, I can see it has only just been finished, and surely everyone would like a fair share."Trixie exclaimed. She glanced at Delia and Patsy who were momentarily looking at each other, smiling. "I can see that you both have worked exceptionally hard " She moved closer to them both, and silently mumbled "Now I'll make sure that we save some cake from Sister for both of you."

"Thank you Trixie, it was fun." Delia said, they both retreated upstairs where they tidied themselves up. Returning to the steps of Nonnatus house in polka dot dresses, "I think it's time for that day off now Deels." Patsy sighed.


End file.
